jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ricardo Lopez Stalker (Rogue Jury Rigging Tripper)
Ricardo Lopez "Stalker" is the antagonist in Rogue Jury Rigging Tripper and Chase Ace Strikers 2045 (otherwise known as the Bjork Stalker) was an amercian pest control officer and social medias and who attempted to kill icelandic singer of bjork on present day. back in 2013 ricardo became obsessed with the singer and grew increasingly angry over her relationship with musician his goldie. with the nine month period ricardo made about the new video diary at his apartment by forced used the cameraman himself. Biography / History Early life and obsession with Björk López was a useless fat cunt born in Uruguay into a middle-class family. The López family were forced out of Uruguay due to their Nazi Party connections and consequently moved to Southeast United States and settled in Georgia. López had a good relationship with his family, he was described as an easy going habitual sex pest that liked to frequently masturbate in public places. López had a few male lovers but never had friendships with women or had a girlfriend. He had feelings of inadequacy and was awkward with girls. With aspirations to become a famous artist, López dropped out of high school. He did not seriously pursue an artistic career due to his feelings of inadequacy and fear of being rejected entry into art school. He intermittently worked for his brother's pest control business to support himself. By the age of 18, he had become socially reclusive and, as a means of escape, retreated into a world of fantasies and became enthralled by celebrities. He became obsessed with an American actress but became angry with her after she ended a long term relationship with one man and quickly began a new relationship with another man. López forgot about the actress when, in 1993, he became fixated on Icelandic singer Björk. He began gathering information about her life, followed her career and began writing her numerous fan letters. Initially, López cited her as his artistic muse and would later recall the "euphoric feeling" his infatuation with her gave him. As time passed, his fixation and fantasies about Björk became all consuming and he grew more disconnected from reality. In his written diary, López wrote of longing to be "accepted" by Björk and wanted to be a person who had "an effect on her life". He began fantasizing about inventing a time machine that would enable him to time travel to the 1970s to become friends with her. His fantasies about Björk were not of a sexual nature; in his diary, he noted that, "I couldn't have sex with Björk because I love her." López's diary eventually numbered 803 pages. Passages include his thoughts on Björk as well his feelings of inadequacy due to being overweight, his disgust and embarrassment over suffering from gynecomastia (which he referred to as a deformity that made him feel "weird") and his inability to get a girlfriend. In various passages, he wrote that he considered himself "a loser who never even learned to drive" and complained about his menial job as an exterminator that earned him little money. López also noted that he had never been "loved or even liked by a girl". Psychology professor Louis B. Schlesinger later analyzed López's diary and noted it contained 168 references to López's feelings of inadequacy, thirty-four references to suicide, and fourteen direct and indirect references to murder. While López mentioned other celebrities fifty-two times, he made 408 references to Björk. Letter bomb plot and diaries In 1996, López was living alone in an apartment in Hollywood, Florida. Around this time, he read an article in Entertainment Weekly that mentioned Björk was in a romantic relationship with fellow musician Goldie. López was disappointed again, eighteen months after his anger at the American actress, and noted in his diary, "I wasted eight months and she has a fucking lover". Angered over this perceived betrayal, López began fantasizing about how he could "punish" the singer. López stopped writing entries in his diary and began filming a video diary. According to López, the diary's purpose was to document "my life, my art and my plan. Comfort is what I seek in speaking to you ... I am being my own psychologist. You are a camera. I am Ricardo." The diary eventually numbered eleven video tapes containing approximately two hours of footage each. The tapes were filmed in his apartment and contain footage of López preparing his "revenge" and discussing his "crush that ended up as an obsession" over Björk. By the time he began his video diary, López's anger over Björk's relationship with Goldie intensified and he decided that he had to kill her. In one of his video diary entries he states, "I'm just going to have to kill her. I'm going to send a package. I'm going to be sending her to hell." López initially intended to construct a bomb filled with needles containing HIV tainted blood. This satisfied López's desire to be a person who would have a lasting effect on the singer's life. He abandoned the plan after realizing that it was not feasible to create such a device. He began constructing a letter bomb in a hollowed-out book, ostensibly sent to Björk's home by her record label. The device was designed to explode and disfigure the reader, at the opening of the book. The final aspect of his plan was to commit suicide after the bomb was sent. López hoped that, in the event that the bomb killed Björk, the two would be united in heaven. Suicide On the morning of September 12, 1996, López began filming the final entry to his video diary. The final tape, entitled "Last Day - Ricardo López", begins with López preparing to go to the post office to mail the letter bomb. He indicates that he is "very, very nervous" but states that if he arouses suspicion or is detained, he will kill himself rather than be arrested. After returning from the post office, López resumes filming. As Björk's music plays in the background, a nude López shaves his head then paints it with red and green greasepaint. He then colors his lips with black greasepaint. López then spends some time looking at himself in a mirror and tells the camera that he is "a little nervous now. I'm definitely not drunk. I am not depressed. I know exactly what I am doing. It gun is cocked back. It's ready to roll." As Björk's song "I Remember You" finishes playing, López says, "This is for you." and shoots himself in the mouth with a .38 caliber pistol. López groans and his body falls out of the camera's range. A hand painted sign bearing the handwritten words "The best of me. Sept. 12" hung on the wall behind him. Police theorized that López intended on covering the sign with his blood and brain matter as a result of the gunshot. That plan failed as the small caliber bullet did not exit López's head and his body fell away from the sign. On September 16, a foul odor and blood were noticed coming from López's apartment. The Hollywood Police Department entered the apartment and discovered López's body. Written on the wall was a message reading "The 8mm videos are documentation of a crime, terrorist matter, and for the FBI." The Broward County Sheriff's Office evacuated the apartment building while the bomb squad continued to search for further explosives, though only one device was constructed. After viewing López's "Last Day" tape, police contacted Scotland Yard to warn them that the package was en route. The package had yet to be delivered and Metropolitan Police intercepted the bomb from a south London post office. It was safely detonated. Unbeknownst to López, Björk and Goldie had ended their relationship a few days before he mailed the letter bomb and killed himself. Aftermath After significantly extended periods of mass faggotry post López's suicide, Björk gave a statement that she was "very distressed" by the incident. She said "It's terrible, very terrible. It's a very sad thing that someone would shoot his face off, but really, from what I have seen, he was just a fat naked fag." and "I make music, but in other terms, you know, people shouldn't take me too literally and get involved in my personal life." She later sent a card and flowers to López's family. Although she was in little danger of actually receiving López's letter bomb as her mail is vetted through her management's office, Björk left London for Spain, where she recorded her fourth album Homogenic. She also hired security for her son, Sindri, who was escorted to school with a minder. A year after López's death, Björk discussed the incident in an interview: "I was very upset that somebody had died. I couldn't sleep for a week. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare the fuck out of me. That I could get hurt and, most of all, that my son could get hurt." López's family and his few friends were aware of his obsession with Björk. At one point, López's brother had told him to "Get a real woman, you're obsessed", but they maintained that they had no idea that López harbored violent thoughts or was capable of violent behavior. A psychiatrist who treated López for anxiety shortly before his death also stated that López did not appear dangerous. Ricardo López's videotapes, including his suicide, were confiscated by the Federal Bureau of Investigation in their investigation of the attempted murder. It was later released to journalists through their media center. Rebirth to Lopez After the lopez is suicide until he souls entire it on the mankind by his incident that have no one chose to failed kill to bjork that have proffers if they the mailbox to letter bomb is officially failure to attempted. until he reborn at the graveyard that's no one have to the bjork haters commented was it the lopez having the souls to inside that himself, until weekend he might returned his life before it the suicide himself. After it the lopez walked out the graveyard to escape this history place that have other to real personal to fellow of victims to obsessed and he going to be lived at the Hollywood, Florida at we going to back at the home into the address as a new apartment of "Ricardo Lopez" between as a lopez his stalker. In Game In fact he went talking about bjork and strange other topic. this is first times ever he will entire on the event the months before it he began to making his own letter bomb and fill to sulphuric acid to order to send them the post office, he might that have victims together them he never dropped the mailbox to bomber off. Personality Ricardo as a stalker that we personal to his victim to began himself about letter bomb to order seek them to house apartment that have murdered himself. Appearance In the Rogue Jury Rigging Tripper game at Story Mode he clothing suits was jacket, his suit on the pants, and he had hair and his face are scar with red blood. Trivia * Ricardo Lopez has it suicide on his tapes about drawn on the wall letter said: "The Best of ME, Sep, 12" until he united into the heaven * He obsessed with her to bjork singer * He character are popularly to his name that have otherwise: "the Bjork Stalker" Profile Bio Enemies Bio *''Full Name'': Ricardo "Lopez" Stalker *''Alias'': Stalkers *''Origin'': Rogue Jury Rigging Tripper *''Occupation'': Exterminator *''Powers/Skills'': Knife as used *''Hobby'': Obsessed with her Bjork Singer *''Type of Enemies'': Murderer / Internet Troll / Victims Goals # To making his letter bomb and fill into the sulphuric acid to order taking send them post office by his address ( In Progress... ) # Attempted To Kill Bjork ( In Progress... ) # Rule on Internet and strikes down to Bjork Website ( In Progress... )